


New Start

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Rebound Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry starts again





	New Start

Harry stopped and stared at the picture on his desk. It had caught him off guard. It was a relatively simple one from one of his infrequent holidays. There were four figures in it, Ron and Hermione with Ron’s arm around his fiancée and off to the side him and Ginny. His chest tightened, his heart seemed to skip a beat. The Ginny in the photograph was laughing, the image of him was playing with her livid red hair, twirling about a finger. They looked happy. 

He picked it up and stared at it, a snapshot of a happier time in their relationship. When they actually had one for instance. He’d thought he’d cleared out all the photos already. It shouldn’t have hurt so much. It hadn’t been a bad breakup, or so people told him. There was no drama, no fighting, no recriminations. They’d just realised they’d drifted apart; different prioritises, different schedules. All very understandable every one said.

Of course the gossip rags were taking pics of everyone Ginny was seen with and speculating if they were the new him but that didn’t matter to Harry, it was hardly a race to see who could hook up with someone new fastest. It didn’t bother him at all he thought.

He jerked out of his reverie when there was a tap on the open door. Harry looked up to see a tall blonde woman, with her hair tied back in a long practical plait, clutching some files to her chest with one arm, the other raised to his open door. 

“Oh. Susan,” He said surprised.

“Still here, Harry?” Susan Bones said smiling at him.

 _Obviously_ Harry thought but what he said was a grumpy: “No rest for the wicked, you know.”

“Or the rest of us, apparently.” Susan said, still valiant trying to smile. “What’s that?”

“Nothing,” Harry said, putting the picture back on the table face down, rather hard. There was a slight crunching sound. “What you got there, Susan? The McCurran files? We’ve needed to go through those for ages.”

Susan was a Barrister for Wizengamot Prosecutions and such often worked closely with the Aurors. Harry couldn’t think of any other reason she might visit him late at night. 

“What? No, these aren’t...” Susan said, with an uncharacteristic flustered air to her. “I’ll go get them shall I?” 

She turned and fled and as she did so a strange sensation passed over Harry. As if the room had suddenly become dimmer and colder even though the lighting and heating in the room had changed not a jot. There was strange jolt in his stomach and Harry lurched to his feet and followed after Susan.

“Susan, wait! It’s late and I think I’ve gone funny. I’m sorry. Forget the files. I think we both deserve a treat staying in this office for so long. How about I order take-out?”

Susan turned back to him and smiled and it was like the sun coming out. They wandered off in the direction of the floo, talking about food.

The photo was left face down on the desk but it really was okay, Harry realised all of a sudden.

Every ending was just a new beginning after all.


End file.
